A camera link is an interface between a camera and a control device. More specifically, if the data are transmitted from the camera to the control device then this link is referred to as downlink. A link for transmitting from the control device to the camera is called an uplink. One of the requirements for such interfaces is that large data quantities are able to be transmitted on the lowest possible frequency when transmitting image data.
German printed patent publication DE 10 2004 038 495 A1 relates to an image recording system having at least one camera, a receiver as well as a signal connection between the at least one camera and the receiver. The receiver is equipped with an arrangement for generating a PWM-encoded signal, the image recording system including at least one signal connection for the transmission of this PWM-encoded signal from the receiver to the camera. Furthermore, an arrangement for decoding the PWM-encoded signal and for recovering a clock signal from the PWM-encoded signal are provided in the camera.